1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand operated sweeping mops which retain a disposable cleaning cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various types of hand operated sweeping mops are known in the prior art.
The hand operated sweeping mops include a generally rectangular shaped main body having an upper or top surface which includes a rotatable yolk attached to a collar having an opening which receives an elongated handle which is grasped by a user when operating the sweeping mop.
The main body also has a flat lower or bottom surface with a disposable cleaning cloth affixed to the sweeping mop applicator so that the disposable cleaning cloth is positioned under the lower or bottom surface and is retained onto the main body by various different retaining members.
In one retaining member configuration, the lower surface of the main body has hook and loop fasteners affixed to the lower surface and the disposable cleaning cloth is retained onto the lower surface of the main body by the hook and loop fasteners. In another configuration, the disposable cleaning cloth is retained onto the main body by several attachment members usually positioned on the upper surface on opposite sides of the yolk so that the disposable cleaning cloth is wrapped around the outer circumference of the main body and then attached by the attachment members to the sweeping mop.
One common problem with all prior art hand operated sweeping mop applicators also called flat mop applicators is that when the disposable cloth is very dirty after cleaning operations, the user must use at least one of his/her hands to grasp the dirty cleaning cloth and remove it from its attachment member on the sweeping mop applicator also called a flat mop applicator. Therefore, the user is exposed to the filth and dirt on the disposable cleaning cloth. There is a significant need for an improved apparatus which eliminates the requirement for a user to grasp the dirty cleaning cloth by hand when removing it from the sweeping mop applicator or flat mop applicator and replacing it.